Tsubasa goes Wicked
by Paradise-wolves
Summary: ON HOLD: Tsubasa characters in Wicked the musical story line. Based around the songs during the show. KuroxTomo, KuroxFai, SakuxSyao, YuukoxClow are possible. Spoilers for the wizard of OZ, I kid you not.
1. No one mourns the wicked

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. The characters belong to CLAMP and the lyrics belong to Wicked the musical  
**Notes:** The musical seems to have made up words for one so don't yell about spellings in the lyrics.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Good news!  
__She's dead!  
__The Witch of the West is dead!  
__The wickedest witch there ever was  
__The enemy of all of us here in Oz  
__Is Dead!  
__Good news!  
__Good news!_

_Look! It's Glinda!_

Far away in a kingdom not well known celebration sang through the streets and alleys. After torture, curses and evil doings the most evil force in the land was considered dead.  
The news of the death symbolised a turn for the better and new beginnings after such misfortunes.

The news had yet to be confirmed but at such wonderful news no one could hold back to wait if it was true. Rumours were flying around that the evil one wasn't dead, that it was merely hiding away.  
There had been no usual signs of round creatures flying through the air, although in all fairness those that were trained actually made interesting conversations.

There was a bright flash of light as the good witch, in training, transported into the area. She floated for a few seconds before dropping onto the floor in the middle of a gathering crowd.

"It's Tomoyo!" Tomoyo pushed a few people back to give herself room before creating a bubble around herself to raise her up so the people could clearly see her.

_Fellow Ozians:  
__Let us be glad  
__Let us be grateful  
__Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
__The wicked workings of you-know-who  
__Isn't it nice to know  
__That good will conquer evil?  
__The truth we all believe'll by and by  
__Outlive a lie  
__For you and –_

_No one mourns the Wicked  
__No one cries "They won't return!"  
__No one lays a lily on their grave  
__The good man scorns the Wicked!  
__Through their lives, our children learn  
__What we miss, when we misbehave:_

She began reading off an announcement.

"The once evil power that threatened our land has now been confirmed. The body melted upon contact with water. The wicked one we once knew is dead!" Tomoyo nodded firmly at the end of the statement to confirm her point. A well practised smile on her face, one she'd been told to learn since she'd taken the position she was now in.

Almost immediately the people started their cheering and shouting about how the death was deserved. Tomoyo personally knew better, she knew the whole story unlike other the other people.  
Sadly she had long learnt that nothing could be done to save the wicked one's name a long time ago.

"Deserved it really." A various person from the crowd commented, several other people nodded in agreement.

"I would have liked to spit on that grave!" Another shouted from on of the back groups.

"See what happens if you act naughty?" A mother scolded her children, using the recent events as a threat.

Tomoyo couldn't help but feel sad on the inside; she couldn't blame the people below her for being angry. They didn't even know all the events, only those that the head Witch wanted to be told.

_And Goodness knows  
__The Wicked's lives are lonely  
__Goodness knows  
__The Wicked die alone  
__It just shows when you're wicked  
__You're left only  
__On your own  
__Yes, Goodness knows  
__The Wicked's lives are lonely  
__Goodness knows  
__The Wicked cry alone  
__Nothing grows for the Wicked  
__They reap only  
__What they sow_

"Wicked die alone." Someone to the right of Tomoyo commented.

"Serves them right. They don't deserve company." Another person retorted.

The dark haired girl was tempted to point out that there was company for the now deceased wizard. She was also willing to bet she could name one person who probably died with him that day.

"They get what they give. A sticky end." A well known traveller hissed into the air.

"Too right!" Several people agreed.

Tomoyo cleared her throat in an attempt to get the people below to listen. She was going to try and prove a point, somehow.

_Are people born Wicked? Or do they have  
__Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a father.  
__She had a mother, as so many do:  
__  
__How I hate to go and leave you lonely  
__That's alright - it's only just one night  
__But know that you're here in my heart  
__While I'm out of your sight_

Tomoyo whistled loudly when no one heard her, making everyone turn.

"Do you not think he was not human? He had parents, well respected ones at that. People are not born wicked something changes in their lives to make them that way." Tomoyo saw various puzzled looks and decided to continue…

"_You going out to work again?" A woman called from a kitchen._

"_I'm sorry but it's urgent." A tall male shrugged and made his way to the front door, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't overwork yourself." With that he left without a backwards glance at his wife._

_The wife of the house smirked slightly and made her way through the hallways to one of the bedrooms, smirking lightly as she opened the door to join her second partner._

_And like every family - they had their secrets_

_Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
__I've got one more night left, here in town  
__So have another drink of green elixir  
__And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
__Have another little swallow, little lady,  
__And follow me down._

_And of course, from the moment she was born,  
__she was - well - different_

"For many years his mother had been having an affair before the birth with a court magician. The husband knew nothing of it." Tomoyo sighed slightly, she doubted she was getting through to the people who were looking extremely board.

"The magician and the father had once worked together, when the husband left the lover would arrive."

"Why do we care?" Someone called out from below; Tomoyo was very tempted to turn the person into a frog.

"I'm merely pointing out that possibly if the affair hadn't happened none of this would have happened. After all it was because of this that the wicked one was born the way he was."

Several people started muttering that it couldn't be true while others pointed out that it could.

"The mother already had a strong magic, that and the lover's magic were channelled into the wicked one. That is why it is the fault of the affair." The young girl folded her arms slightly, trying to keep the annoyed look off her face.

_It's coming  
__Now?  
__The baby's coming  
__And how!  
__I see a nose  
__I see a curl  
__It's a healthy, perfect,  
__Lovely, little -  
__Sweet Oz!  
__What is it? what's wrong?  
__How can it be?  
__What does it mean?  
__It's atrocious  
__It's obscene!  
__Like a froggy, ferny cabbage  
__The baby is unnaturally  
__Green!  
__Take it away, take it away!_

_So you see - it couldn't have been easy!_

"So because of this?" One person in the crowd started but found himself unable to finish.

"When he was born there was something…well…off. So I've been told." Tomoyo paused slightly trying to remember everything, "The midwife had said that the amount of magic from a mere child was too great. The father wished for the child to be gotten rid of."

"He was too powerful? At that age?" One of the local blacksmiths questioned the floating witch.

"Yes. The father wanted it out of his sight but the mother said it was a miracle." The girl dropped her head slightly, "To be abused at that age because of your power must have been hard."

Several people muttered their reluctant agreement, the fact that one thing could cause a whole chain was hard for anyone to believe. Especially after all the evil that happened to them.

"So you see it must have been terrible growing up like that!" Tomoyo shouted slightly louder than she'd meant to in a mixture of anger and frustration.

Several plates and windows were heard smashing on floors.

_No one mourns the Wicked!  
__Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
__Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
__And Goodness knows  
__We know what Goodness is  
__Goodness knows  
__The Wicked die alone  
__She died alone  
__Woe to those (Woe to those)  
__Who spurn what Goodnesses  
__They are shown  
__No one mourns the Wicked  
__Good news!  
__No one mourns the Wicked!  
__Good news!  
__No one mourns the Wicked!  
__Wicked!  
__Wicked!_

"Still he was evil!" An outburst started and was soon followed by several others that were alike.

"He shouldn't have taken it out on us!" A woman cried from a shop window.

Tomoyo sighed; she knew that nothing would change the kingdom's mind once it was set. She glanced across the area from her perch easily spotting the castle where the event happened. The girl lowered herself back to the floor and sat down on a nearby bench, watching the celebrations continue.  
It seemed that she'd have to keep her friendship with the wizard and the traitor a secret unless she too wanted to die.

"Tomoyo do you agree?" A young girl called out from beside her.

"Agree with what Chii?" Tomoyo questioned the blonde girl.

"That it was mean to hurt these people…surely he could have just made friends and worked things out." The girl tilted her head.

Tomoyo thought for awhile before nodding slightly.

"He should have asked for help but he didn't. You're right, he was wrong to hurt someone." The young girl watched the festivities continue, people dancing and singed about the downfall of the once Wicked Wizard who struck fear into the land.


	2. Dear old shiz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. The characters belong to CLAMP and the lyrics belong to Wicked the musical.  
**Notes:** The words were in caps on the lyrics search I found them on so don't shoot me for it. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Glinda, Is it true you were her friend?_

Tomoyo stood up; she'd already given the news to the citizens and was meant to be back in the city by now.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer Chii." She smiled apologetically. The blonde girl smiled brightly and nodded.

"Chii hopes you are not going to be sad for the rest of the day." The girl spoke innocently as she normally did.

"I'll be fine Chii thank you for asking though." The witch in training smiled warmly back and got ready to leave when someone spoke from the crowd.

"Tomoyo weren't you his friend?!" An accusing tone filled the air as muffled gasps were exchanged between the bystanders.

The witch froze slightly she hadn't been expecting that. Although looking at the person now they did look like someone from the school. The dark haired girl sighed slightly she'd have to keep on the good side of the people and lie again.

_Well-It depends what you mean by "friend". I did know her.  
__That is, our paths did cross. At school..._

"I knew him yes…We shared a dorm back at school." Tomoyo paused seeing sceptically looks being passed around, "I wouldn't say we were friends though." She added quickly.

"Lame excuse!" Someone shouted from the back, it was proving hard for the girl to remain cheerful with so many shouting at her.

"It's not an excuse. You can ask anyone from my school year what I did to him on that party day." Tomoyo huffed hoping to make her point and not explain everything.

"Tomoyo…tell us about your school." One of the children called out. A request the witch couldn't deny.

It looked like she wasn't going to be getting to her next task until she'd told the tale. She made a note that next time she had to deal with town people she was calling in sick.

_O HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE-DRAPED WALLS  
__THE PROUDLIEST SIGHT THERE IS (SIGHT THERE IS)  
__WHEN GREY AND SERE OUR HAIR HATH TURNED  
__WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED  
__IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD SHIZ (DEAR OLD SHIZ)  
__OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD..._

The school was huge. Its white walls coloured with green vines from the plants now twisting around. It was a well respected school for turning out high society pupils and helping the students reach their full potential.

Several students were already dragging bags into the main hall where the meet and greet was going on. Most were muttering about students they already hated amongst dorm groups. Others were talking about the students yet to arrive at the school.

The head teacher was a woman named Yuuko, a well known friend of the famous wizard who lived in the giant emerald city. She was strict but also only accepted those who she believed who'd excel. Several rumours had started about how she could read minds of pupils and about the various punishments given.

_OH-OH-OH-OH-OLD..._

Tomoyo sat on top of a large pile of bags filled with various designing equipment. Her bags, and herself, were pushed into the hall by a family servant. Students milled around the well known girl who gracefully slid onto the ground.

"Tomoyo that's a wonderful outfit." One of the students commented as the girl made a small turn.

"I've been experimenting with some new designs." The dark haired girl replied.

Tomoyo had been to previous schools with many of the students now gathered around her. She made friends quickly and always picked out one person a year to become a project, she was currently searching.

"Hey you heard that lord is sending his two kids here." A nearby boy spoke up.

"Yeah I hear his son is a right mental case." Another replied from across the room.

_DEAR OLD SHIZ-ZZZZ_

All eyes turned on the arriving people. The lord carried some bags in and placed them on the floor. Two students walked in, one in a wheelchair the other keeping their head down.

"Look after your sister got it?" The lord snapped at the taller student.

"Yes father." was the reply.

The lord hugged the girl goodbye and strolled out without another word. Several mutterings and laughs started up.

"Hey that must be that loser we've heard about." A girl practically shouted across the room.

All comments went quiet as the head teacher walked into the hall. She glanced over every student seeming to ignore the various comments being passed around.

"I welcome you all. Now everyone get into your dorm pairs." Yuuko called out she turned to the girl in the chair, "You've got a certain room assigned young Sakura-chan."

The girl nodded and smiled up at the other student next to her.

"This is unfair!" Tomoyo shrieked as she realised who she was paired up with. "I cannot be paired with that thing! I demand another room!" She stomped her foot in anger.

"Yeah she can't be paired up with that dirty thing!" A pair of students agreed in unison.

The comments started flying around and Yuuko merely looked at the student who was still quiet. She knew what was coming next even if the pupils yelling didn't.

"Can you all just SHUT UP!" The blond boy yelled out covering his ears.

The pupils fell silent as various fixtures on the walls started flying off, most smashing on the floor. They took several steps away from the blond for fear of their own safety.

"I think pairing such students together will be a great idea." Yuuko clapped, obviously pleased by the show of magic. "As for that power of yours we'll get that sorted out after school times." The teacher smiled lightly.

"That can't be!" Tomoyo pushed past the groups in front of her. "I…I can't…" she trailed off as Yuuko cheerfully started directing students to their rooms.

The students began filling out and to their dorm rooms, merrily chatting amongst themselves.

"The name is Tomoyo and I don't want to hear you at all." The girl huffed glancing over at the mound of bags she had to get to the other side of the school.

"Fai is my name and I wasn't planning on it." The blond muttered as he watched the girl pull her bags out of the room.

Yuuko placed a hand on the blond's shoulder smiling slightly.


End file.
